Quand pour elle c'est plus qu'un jeu
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Roswell
1. Quand pour elle c'est plus que jeu

Bonjour! Alors, voici mon premier OS sur Roswell, court peut-être, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu sur le thème de la peur en moins d'une heure. Il fut écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF. Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! (Remarquer le clin d'oeil que je fais à ma scène préférée de Roswell, Michaël sous la pluie! Trop mignon!)

**Pairing: **Michaël/Maria

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à l'auteur de Roswell, dont j'ignore le nom

* * *

**Résumer**

Elle lui a dit « je t'aime », et lui, il a fui ses mots…

**Quand pour elle c'est plus qu'un jeu**

Il courrait. Depuis combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de distance entre Maria et lui. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à chasser le « je t'aime » qu'elle avait laissé échapper alors qu'ils venaient à peine de faire l'amour. Un « je t'aime » si lourd de signification et de responsabilités.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, il devait arrêter de courir et marcher pour se reprendre. Il refusait toutefois de le faire, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait si peur de ce que ces mots impliquaient. Jamais au cours de ces derniers mois, il n'avait songé à faire passer leur relation au stade supérieure, ou même à en construire une. Ça n'avait été pour lui qu'une histoire de sexe, un moment de détente pour oublier ses problèmes d'origines extra-terrestres.

Or, ce qui l'effrayait davantage, c'était l'écho que ces mots renvoyaient en lui. Une sorte de résonnance qui n'aurait pas dut s'y trouver. Il se rappelait à l'instant combien il aimait la retrouver. Sentir ses lèvres et ses doigts gambader sur la peau de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il continuait de fuir, persuadé que s'éloigner était la meilleure solution, Michaël senti son cœur s'oppresser sans raison dans son torse déjà enflammé par sa course.

Puis, soudain, une vieille barrière de bois l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Dans son élan, il s'y était cogné en même temps qu'il heurtait le mur invisible de sa réalité. Les mains posées sur la barrière, la tête baissée, il ne se souciait même pas de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il ne retient pas ses larmes. Il l'aimait. Oh oui! Il était fou amoureux de Maria. La peur qui le grugeait, était bien pâle face à celle qui le gagnait à la constatation de ses sentiments. Effrayé tel un enfant, il voulut disparaître ou ne jamais quitter cette barrière rassurante…

* * *

_Si vous aussi auriez envie de prendre dans vos bras Michaël, laissez une review! _


	2. Face à l'urgence

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « billet » à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Un mot pour combattre la fin du monde, mais jusqu'à quel point ce sera efficace?

* * *

**Face à l'urgence**

Lentement, passant de mains en mains, le billet traversa la sale silencieusement, troublant la quiétude de cet examen. On entendait le froissement du papier lorsqu'il glissait d'une main à l'autre, faisant craindre le pire aux étudiants lorsque le surveillant relevait sa tête l'air soupçonneux. Celui qui portait le billet à ce moment-là se figeait, le souffle coupé et une main soigneusement cachée sous le bureau, l'autre recommençant à écrire avec empressement. Dès que le surveillant daignait reporter son attention sur ses écrits, le mot se remettait en circulation, accompagné de regards de connivence, mi-amusé mi effrayé.

Quand le mot eut fait le tour de la classe, il y avait davantage d'étudiants pour suivre la course de l'aiguille sur l'horloge que d'étudiants concentrés sur cet examen pourtant si important pour leur avenir. Tout le monde le disait, les plus anciennes prédictions n'y échappaient également pas : la fin des temps était prévue pour ce jour-là.

Trois étudiants se regardaient, encore plus anxieux que les autres. Ils étaient à l'origine de ce message. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait : déjà, ils sentaient la vague de chaos menaçant de déferler sur le monde. Dans chaque fibre de leurs corps, le picotement s'intensifiait, plus alarmant encore que cette sirène qui raisonnait dans leur tête depuis quelques jours déjà, les empêchant de se concentrer sur leur vie d'humain. Quelqu'un les appelait, de leur planète d'origine certainement, les incitants à trouver un moyen de les rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais. Ils ignoraient cette requête qui pourrait certainement leur sauver la vie, refusant d'abandonner à leur sort ces humains à qui ils s'étaient attachés.

Quatre minutes.

Certains étudiants se crispèrent, d'autres respiraient bruyamment et d'autres encore suaient abondamment. Peu abordaient encore cette apparence calme qui les caractérisait pourtant en temps normal. Tous sentaient l'effroi les gagner, une peur maladive prendre le contrôle de leur être au-delà de toute raison. Toutes possibilités d'avenir s'effaçaient devant leurs yeux, faisant ressurgir le côté animal que cachait leur nature.

Deux minutes.

Ils se retirèrent au fond de la classe, tous les trois- Max, Isobel et Michaël – se prenant la main avec assurance, comme les trois gamins perdus qu'ils avaient jadis été. Leurs yeux se fermèrent après s'être rencontrés dans l'hésitation, puis ce fut comme s'ils se déconnectèrent de la réalité. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le mot fasse son effet et sauve au moins quelques vies humaines.

Une minute.

Le bruit des chaises reculant et se renversant sur le sol brisa le silence. Les premiers cris retentirent, les premiers coups fut portés. Mêmes les supplications du surveillant et ses tentatives pour rétablirent l'ordre furent vaines. Il ne savait pas, ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce changement brutal de comportement, autrement, il se serait joint à eux sans hésiter. Ils ne savaient même plus utiliser le langage, se communiquant que par grognement agressifs, preuve qu'ils étaient tous revenus à un état primitif.

Vingt secondes.

Incapables de détacher leurs mains les unes des autres, les trois êtres différents au fond de la classe ouvrir leurs yeux, alarmer. La classe n'aurait pas dut devenir un tel zoo. Le mot le stipulait. D'une même voix, ils en récitèrent à voix haute le contenu, espérant faire reprendre conscience à certains d'entre eux.

« Quand la lumière éclairera la pièce, n'ayez pas peur et suivez-la, elle vous protégera. »

La lumière commença alors à jaillir d'eux, envahissant la pièce atteignant ceux qui s'y tenaient. Personne pourtant n'y prêtait attention malgré les supplications désespérées. Autour d'eux, la bulle se refermait hermétiquement, les condamnant à devenir spectateur de l'horrible cauchemar. Ils eurent beau frapper contre les parois, rien n'y fit, pas même leurs pouvoirs. Ils se sentirent secoués en tout sens, alors que la terre tremblait. Ils virent les vagues déferler de toute part, arrachant les murs avec elles ou peut-être était-ce le souffle du vent et sa violence qui causait ce désastre. Ils virent les humains paniqués tenter de fuir sans succès face à une mort inévitable.

Impuissants.

Le calme revient enfin, laissant que trois survivants prisonniers d'une bulle. Quand l'urgence dépassait la raison, même un billet ne valait rien.


End file.
